Jinchuuriki of Naruto no Kyuubi: Namikaze Hinata
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: What if the Kyuubi was Naruto? What if Hinata was it's Jinchuuriki and adopted by Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze? What if the Third Hokage sealed the demon? What if...the Jinchuuriki and the Fox Demon fell in love? NaruxHina
1. Prologue

Hey guys, it's me xxHinaAngelxx!! Yeah...I did another fic. I'm such a sucker! But I couldn't help it!!! This story just pop out of my head out of nowhere and I just HAD to write this story! I had never read anyone writing this type of story. Geez, me and my head. I don't know how I manage to come up with this. I can't even help but wonder, how come no one had ever written this type of story before. I mean...COME ON! This is like the most symplest type of story guys! Not that I blame you because I just happened to have this idea out of nowhere. I never even thought about it till now. I'm really weird sometimes. When I was reading a GaaHina story, this idea just popped out of nowhere. You know...I hate to admit it but my sister's right. I am weird. Argh! Like I'm going to tell HER that. Ok now I'm getting to the wrong subject. Anyway, I hope you all like this story. Please go easy on me. My head is starting to spin and with all the pressure I'm getting for my school work and for my stories that I'm starting to get a headache. Not to mention that my Shika side is starting to kick in. By my Shika side, I meant my lazy side. I'm starting to get lazy lately and I REALLY hate that. Also just to let you all know, Naruto will be Ooc for various reasons that you should all have known why. But for the most part he is also the same in some ways. The only difference are his sarcasm(or at least I think so. I'm not good with sarcastic people but I'll try), serious, smart, lust for blood(but not so much but hey. It's in his nature people), a sadist, and...a MAJOR pervert(LOL! I always wanted to write a perverted Naruto and here's the perfect story for it! Geez, am I weird or what). Also Sasuke will also be a bit Ooc for very good reasons that you will all soon see. Also, just to tell you guys, Hinata will be somewhat Ooc for very good reasons too. When it comes to her mind with Naruto, especially when he comments perverted stuff, she becomes very vocal but that's only in her mind. She's much stronger and more confident but not much. She doesn't stutter but does talks quietly. She's also still shy and innocent. She somehow doesn't get too curropted by Naruto! Anyway, hope you will all enjoy everyone!=^-^=

Disclaimer: I don't NADA!!! If I owned Naruto, would I be writing this? No, I didn't think

* * *

Jinchuuriki of Naruto no Kitsune: Hinata Namikaze

By xxHinaAngelxx

* * *

Main Pairing: NaruHina

Side Pairings: MinaKush, JirTsu, KakaAnko, AsuKur, SasuSaku, ShikaTem, GaaOc ChouIno, NejiTen, ShinoFem!Haku, KibaOc

* * *

Summary: On December 27, Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. The kitsune's real name is Naruto no Kitsune. On the very same day a new born baby was born on that dreaful day. Both of her parents were killed, her father by the demon kitsune and her mother from child labor. In order to stop the fox demon, it needs to be sealed in a newborn baby. The Yondaime was originally going to seal it himself till the Sandaime interveined and sealed the demon inside Hinata instead. The Yondaime was best friends with her parents Hiashi Hyuuga and Hinati Hyuuga. The Hyuugas refused to take the child, leaving her as an orphan. Being friends and Godparents with the child, the Yondaime or known as Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze adopted her as their own. What will become of the child? The Akatsuki goes on the move to grab the Jinchuuriki after 12 years later. What happens once Naruto no Kitsune and Hinata Namikaze meet face to face? The most dangerous thing had happened between them that even fate did not prevent. What if the demon fallen in love with his container and the Jinchuuriki fallen in love with the demon? Friendship grew into love. Is this a forbidden love...or will Kami spears them by freeing Naruto, without Hinata dying, and let them be together? Will Hinata be able to stop the Akatsuki and Madara and what about the village? Kyuubi!NarutoxStrong!Hinata

* * *

Prologue: Birth of Hinata Namikaze

* * *

It was a fine beautiful day for Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. In the mist of the crowd of Konoha's streets was a young woman. You can find her easily amongst the crowd from her long red hair. Around her neck was the famous Konoha headband that identifies her as a Konoha shinobi or for woman in this case, kuniouchi. She wore a green vest with a red swirl at the back that identifies her as a Jounin. Under the green vest was a black shirt with a red swirl on her left shoulder of her shirt. Her pants were black with tape strapped around her right leg that was held filled with shuriken and kunai. Above her butt was pouch that also held kunai and shuriken, whichever she may had put in. She wore black finger-less gloves that most shinobis wear. She wore black ninja sandals and on one of her fingers held a fabulous ring that states her as a married woman.

This young and beautiful woman was named, Kushina Namikaze. Right now she was happily walking toward the Hyuuga Compound to see a good friend of hers. You see, after her whole village attacked and destroyed, Kushina managed to escape toward Konoha. Unfortunately she was the only survivor from the attack and known as the sole Uzumaki survivor. She was only 10 during the attack but also as the Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan. She was alone and sad during her stay in Konoha.

That is...till she met _her._

Kushina smiled at the memory that was still clear to her as the day. Hinati Hyuuga, also known as one of the Main Branch of the Hyuugas. She was the only besides Hiashi Hyuuga, who was kind and not as stuck-up as the rest of the Main Branch. They became very close freinds just as Minato became close freinds with Hiashi. That's how the four met.

Now Kushina was a married woman with the Hokage of Konoha and Godmother of the child that Hinati is bearing. She couldn't wait! Tsunade said that the child will be due in any day since it had been 9 months already since Hinati's pregnacy. Kushina always wanted to have children and the same goes for Minato. But right now their not rushing it. They decided not to bear one for now till later which will become real soon. Turns out that some of Jiraiya's perversion sort of rubbed off Minato which Kushina doesn't mind as long he's her pervert then she's ok with it.

Her green eyes sparkled as soon as she saw the Hyuuga Compound ahead. She quickly ran toward it leaving a red whirlwind just like her namesake had came from. She immediately stopped in front of the huge gates. As soon as the guards noticed her they gave her a smile and let her in. The Cadet Branch all knew Kushina being great freinds with their leader and his wife. The Cadet Branch were always known to like the their leader and his wife, for they were the only member of the Main Branch who wanted to free them from the Caged Bird Seal. They knew that their leader was still fighting a way to free them for all of these years and was closer to finding a way that even the Hyuuga Elders couldn't stop him. They were all excited for the birth of his first born, be it be a son or daughter.

Kushina smiled back at them and waved as she walked through the gates. She skipped through the halls of the white mansion. She always commented to her friend how the walls needs more colored to it. It bore her to death that she could not believe how her friend can stand it. Kushina was always known for her love of color just like Minato's love for orange.

She came to a stop as soon as she had finally reached her destination. She let a grin as she began to open the door. She peeked through the door and saw her friend on the bed with a bored expression. Kushina snickered, she knew how much her friend gets bored by herself in her room.

Unfortunately, Hinati Hyuuga heard her snickering. Her mouth twitched to forming a relieved smile.

"I know you're there, Ina-chan," Hinati said.

Kushina opened the door widely to reveal herself. "Hey, Nati-chan! How are you and the baby feeling?" Kushina asked as walked toward the bed.

Hinati smiled. "We're doing fine. This girl is quiet but kicking. I think she might have a quiet personality but filled with strength within her," Hinati said proudly.

Kushina looked amused while she raised an eye-brow. "She? Already guessing which gender your future child is going to be?"

"No, I'm not guessing. I _know_ my child is going to be a she. Call it mother instincts if you like but I know my child will be a girl," Hinati said confidentally.

"Well, if you say that it will be a girl then I'm all for it!" Kushina said with a grin.

"So, how is Minato-kun?" Hinati asked as Kushina sat down on the bed.

"Oh, you know how is. He's still working on those paperwork and busy with many meetings with the counsilors. I swear, he needs a break. I don't know how he isn't tired yet. He probably eats his ramen to keep him energist. You know him and his ramen," Kushina said with an amused smile. It was true, Minato was obsessed with it since she first met him.

Hinati giggled. "Yes but that's Minato-kun for you," Hinati said with a smile.

"You're right about that," Kushina said. Both Hyuuga and Namikaze giggled.

* * *

A spiked wild blond haired young man sneezed from his Hokage office. A silver weird looking hair styled teenager raised an eye-brow at his sensei. He had his left eye covered by his headband with a black mask covering his nose down to his mouth. He had black-gray eyes. He wore the ANBU Black Ops gear with his mask off that only his Hokage could only see. The blond Hokage had very wild spiked blond hair that was able to cover a part of the top of his Konoha headband with a long blond tufts of hair framing his handsome face. His hair reached near his shoulders. His eyes were narrowed azure blue eyes that could rival the sky and ocean sea. He wore a his Hokage coat and regular Jounin clothing.

"You got a cold, Sensei?" The teenaged ANBU asked.

"No Kakashi, I'm alright. Probably Kushina and Hinati talking about me. She is after all visiting Hinati today. And Kakashi, stop calling me Sensei already. I'm not your sensei anymore. Just call me niisan or aniki," The Hokage or also known as Minato Namikaze said.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, with the child almost due any time I'm not surprised that Kushina-neechan would be there. And sorry about that aniki, it's become a habit," Kakashi said as he rubbed at the back of his neck with his right eye turned to an upside down U.

"It's ok, Kaka-kun. Now let's go down to business then," Minato said with his business like expression.

Kakashi's expression became serious with his eye narrowed. "There has been trouble destruction not far from our village. My team investigated the place and it was completely destroyed. The nearby village that was lucky enough now to have been destroyed said some...disturbing information," Kakashi said wearly.

Minato's blue eyes narrowed. "What disturbing information?" the Yondaime asked.

"They said that the whole place was destroyed by a huge yellow, gold fox but it wasn't just any ordinary huge looking fox for it had...nine tails," Kakashi said wearly.

The Hokage's eyes widened filled with fear. "No...this isn't good," Minato muttered as he immediately stood up and walked toward the window that showed the whole village.

"Aniki? What...what is that creature to have done such destruction? I mean...the whole place was completely burned that looked about 40 miles long," Kakashi asked.

Minato closed his eyes then opened them and looked up. "There could only be one creature who could do such destruction, Kakashi. He is one of the 9 Bijus and the most powerfullest out of all 8 of them," Minato slowly explained.

Kakashi eyes widened. "You mean...he's..."

"Yes...the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Minato said as his eyes narrowed as he looked pass his village.

* * *

Close to Konoha there was a dark cave. Inside held a magnificent creature. It was huge...actually huge was understatement for this creature. It's fur had a magnificent shade of yellow and gold. It had two long ears with white tips at the top of his ears. Behind him held nine long tails with white tips at the top of each tail. His eyes were fox-slit blue azure eyes that no fox demon had ever had before. The Biju was known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune but that's what everyone calls him. His real name was actuall Naruto no Kitsune, the Lord of all Demons.

Naruto curled into a ball as he slept happily with such excitement inside him. For you see, he was heading toward Konoha the Hidden Leaf Village. He had heard that they have the most powerfullest shinobi out of all the Elemenal Continent and he couldn't wait. He loves to fight in battle and see blood at his hands but sometimes he can get sick of it. He mentally snorted, him getting bored at seeing destruction and blood? Hah! What a laugh! He must be getting soft.

He growled at himself. He hates getting soft for that shows wearkness. Something he really hated. He sighed and went back to bed for his fun was going to come at night fall.

He let out a smirk form. **_'Just you wait, Konoha. I, Naruto no Kitsune, am coming for you,'

* * *

_**Kushina and Hinati were both happily having the time of their lives. They were both talking all sorts of subjects that they can come up with. It was going on perfectly normal...that is till at 4 in the afternoon Hinati began to feel something broken.

Hinati's eyes widened as she winced. She began to breath irregulary. Kushina noticed this and began to worry.

"What's wrong, Nati-chan?! Is something wrong?!" Kushina shouted worriedly.

"My...the baby...my water broke...the baby...the baby is coming!" Hinati sputtered out.

Kushina's eyes widened. "WHAT?!?!?"

Her shout attracted Hiashi attention as he ran off toward his wife's room.

"What's going on?!" Hiashi asked as he watched as his wife panting irregular and and filled with pain.

"Hiashi! Nati-chan is going into labor! Her water just broke!" Kushina shouted frantically.

Hiashi's eyes widened and quickly went toward his wife and picked her up, bridal style. He quickly left the room with Kushina right behind him. Many Hyuuga's noticed this and quickly stepped aside for them to pass. Once they were near the gates Hiashi shouted, "Open the gates!!"

The guards quickly opened them as soon as they noticed their mistress in their leader's arms with Kushina right behind them.

Using all of their ninja speed as they could, they ran off toward the Konoha Hospital. If they only knew what was to come and what was to come toward the very child that will blessed yet cursed.

* * *

"Aniki! The Kyuubi is heading this way! What are we going to do?!" Kakashi asked as soon as he stepped into the Hokage's office. It was close to 9 in the night and it clearly showed the demon fox's yellow and golden fur in the night. Many civilians were already evacuated but not all. All of the Shinobis were in the front lines to confront the Kyuubi that was heading this way.

Minato looked at the seal he wrote down. It was a sealing jutsu that could seal anything inside a body by the Shinigami. The only problem as the person who casts the jutsu sacrifices their soul to the Shinigami. He knew this will break Kushina's heart once she finds out he will die from this but...it was the only way to defeat the fox demon. He knew that he was no match toward the unstoppable demon lord. After all the Kyuubi was immortal.

"Get everyone to stall the Kyuubi at bay. I know a way to stop him. Get going Kakashi. I'll be there," Minato ordered.

"Hai!" Kakashi immediately vanished, leaving a swirl of leafs.

As soon as the ANBU vanished, the door opened. Minato turned around and was surprised to see Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as the Sandaim(Third Hokage). He looked at him with a serious expression that Minato knew too well when he comes to a decision.

"Old man...what are you doing here?" Minato asked.

"I know that your going to seal that demon by using the God Reaper Seal. Minato, the village needs you. Not only that but I know that in order for it to work...you need a new born baby. The only new born around is Hiashi's and Hinati's daughter that had just been born not that long ago. Please Minato, let me do it. The village will need you more than I," Sarutobi pleaded.

Minato sighed. "I'm sorry but I can not do that, old man. I'm the current Hokage and it is my job to do this. It's my responsiblity," Minato said.

Hiruzen sighed. "I was afraid you would say so. Jiraiya, do it," Hiruzen ordered.

Minato's eyes widened by surprise as he felt a sudden struck by the neck and then fell unconscious. Jiraiya, also known as one of the Legendary Sennin, caught his student's unconscious form. Jiraiya carefully carried him toward the couch nearby and gently set him down.

"You do know that he will be awfully angry with this," Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest as he looked back at his sensei.

"I know but it is the only way to stop him. I'm old Jiraiya. I have lived long enough. Minato has many years ahead of him. Besides, Hiashi's and Hinati's child will need him and Kushina. With both of her parents dead, she will need those two more than anything," Sarutobi said. It was true, right when news had spread that all ninjas go toward the front gates of Konoha to protect their village from the Kyuubi, Hiashi went off ahead. Kushina stayed behind so she can be there for Hiashi. Unfortunately, Hiashi died from the Kyuubi's massive golden yellow chakra along with many others. Hinati soon followed after giving birth to her child from loosing too much blood. So the child was left as an orphan, something that can indanger the child if she was left alone.

Jiraiya sighed. "You're right about that. That girl will be hated by this village because of what she will have," Jiraiya said. He really didn't want to think about what will become of the child ahead. He had seen many things from his travels and experience. He knew that this village will hate the child for what she will contain.

The former Hokage nodded somberly. "Unfortunetly, yes. The child will have a difficult time in her life ahead. Now, I must get going and get the child before Minato begins to wake. I'm glad to be your sensei Jiraiya. Be sure to give my regards to Tsunade," Sarutobi said as he left the room leaving a sad Sennin.

"Yeah...goodbye sensei," Jiraiya mumbled as he felt tears begin to swell his eyes.

* * *

Minato slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blury but gradually he had managed to clear out his vision. He noticed he was in his office. He slowly gotten up and winced as he felt pain at the back of his neck. He rubbed his neck with his hand as he tried to remember why he was here and why his neck ached like someone just punched his neck. That's when everything came back to him. He frantically looked around the room and noticed his sensei and his wife looking at a bundle that Kushina had in her arms.

The Yondaime gotten up which brought both of Jiraiya's and Kushina's attention. He noticed both of their eyes held sadness especially his wife's.

"So...it has been done, huh?" Minato asked sadly even though he knew the answer already.

Jiraiya solenmly nodded. "Yes...it has been done. Minato, you have to understand the reason that Sarutobi-sensei did it instead of you was because the child will need both you and Kushina," Jiraiya said.

Minato blinked. "Wh-what do you mean?" Minato asked as he started to feel dread at the pit of his stomach.

Kushina started to cry more flesh tears while Jiraiya looked at his student sadly.

"Both of the child's parents are now dead," Jiraiya said.

Minato's eyes widened and felt like he was punched in the stomach.

"Hiashi died by the Kyuubi's chakra and...Hinati died from child birth. Minato, without them...who will be there for the child? You will just leave Kushina or she might be forced to go to the orphanage, who will do nothing but hurt the child. Sarutobi wouldn't be able to do much for the child and he knew that. On the other hand, you will be able to since you and Kushina are both of the child's Godparents and her legal guardians. This village will still resent the child no matter what you or Sarutobi say to change their minds. Their hatred toward the Kyuubi has been spread across the village and they will just take out their anger, sadness, and hatred toward this child and who knows _what_ they are going to do toward this child. Do you understand, Minato?" Jiraiya said.

Minato sighed and then nodded. "I...I understand, sensei," Minato said.

Kushina walked up toward her husband along with the baby in her arms. Minato looked at his wife and noticed so much sadness in her green eyes. He gently hugged around her frame then looked down at the bundle in her arms. The baby was a beaty to behold. His blue eyes soften at the sight. He noticed raven-blue hair already showing on her head. He touched her hand and noticed how soft and how fragile it felt. That's when he noticed three whisker-like marks on each side of her cheek that marks her to everyone that she was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Her eyes twitched then she finally opened them. What he and Kushina saw took their breath away. Her eyes were completely lavender with slight slits down the middle of her eyes but still pupil-less. It wasn't scary really, in fact she looked magnificent as she looked at them with such innocense.

That's when Minato knew that Jiraiya was right in the beginning. The people in his village will resent the child for what she bears and will never see the child for who she is. Minato looked at the child determinedly. He will do anything in his power to protect and raise the child for both of his best friends.

Minato looked at toward Kushina. "What's her name?" Minato asked.

Kushina blinked then smiled softly at him. "Hinata...just before Hinati died she named her Hinata. She said she's gotten a feeling that people will gradually be drawn to her and be everyone's sunny place. Do you think Hinati's right about that? Do you really think people of our village will be able to see her as her and not the Kyuubi?" Kushina asked.

Minato looked at Hinata and noticed something about the child. She noticed the power within her that will gradually grow and the power of...drawing others in. Minato closed his eyes then looked at his wife. "Yes...I do believe that they will in time. It depends what Hinata will do in the future but...I can see she will do great things in the future just like her parents believed she will be," Minato said with a warm smile.

Kushina smiled. "Yes, I believe so too,"

Jiraiya smiled. _'You two better take care of her and support her...for things won't be easy for that child. Especially in the near future. For...I have found her as a student I will be teaching in the future. Not only that...but she will be the savior not only to our village but all the other villages. Right, Sarutobi-sensei?'_ Jiraiya looked up in the ceiling.

* * *

**And that is prologue to our wonderful story I'm writing. Hoped you all enjoyed it. At first I was going to write more but I changed my mind. It's already long enough. I do hope you all enjoy this story. Please Review and tell me what you all think! Should I continue or should I delete this wonderful story? You tell me! I will definetly need everyone's opinion. Anyway, till then!=^-^=**

**Next time on _Jinchuuriki of Naruto no Kitsune: Hinata Namikaze: _Chapter 1: Meeting Naruto no Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back~! I'm _so_ happy to see so many of you reviewers take a liking to my brand new story! Love the support to all of you! I love you~! (coughing awkwardly) Sorry, I had lots of sugar. Hahaha! I love cappillino~! Ah! Sorry the sugar is rushing through my head. I'm very sensitive when it comes to sugar. I get very hyper really easy. Same goes with my sister. Funny seeing that! Anyway, I thank you to all of you readers! It's refreshing seeing a lot of people liking my ideas when it comes to my stories. Not only that but I didn't expected this many people liking the idea. My other story _Hinata Mitarashi_ had at least 18 reviews in just one chapter!o.O Shit! That was a shocker! I plan to update the second chapter very soon since I'm have finally able to finish the beginning to the second chapter. All I have to do is finish the rest of it. Lots of anxiety in the beginning till the end...well sort of. All I'm going to tell you is that Anko will be starring near the end of the chapter. Yay! Go Anko! Ok enough with all of my mumbling and get on with the next chapter! Enjoy~!=^-^=

* * *

Jinchuuriki of Naruto no Kitsune: Hinata Namikaze

By xxHinaAngelxx

* * *

Main Pairing: NaruHina

Side Pairings: MinaKush, JirTsu, KakaAnko, AsuKur, SasuSaku, ShikaTem, GaaOc, ChouIno, NejiTen, ShinoFem!Haku, KibaOc

* * *

Summary: On December 27, Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. The kitsune's real name is Naruto no Kitsune. On the very same day a new born baby was born on that dreaful day. Both of her parents were killed, her father by the demon kitsune and her mother from child labor. In order to stop the fox demon, it needs to be sealed in a newborn baby. The Yondaime was originally going to seal it himself till the Sandaime interveined and sealed the demon inside Hinata instead. The Yondaime was best friends with her parents Hiashi Hyuuga and Hinati Hyuuga. The Hyuugas refused to take the child, leaving her as an orphan. Being friends and Godparents with the child, the Yondaime or known as Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze adopted her as their own. What will become of the child? The Akatsuki goes on the move to grab the Jinchuuriki after 12 years later. What happens once Naruto no Kitsune and Hinata Namikaze meet face to face? The most dangerous thing had happened between them that even fate did not prevent. What if the demon fallen in love with his container and the Jinchuuriki fallen in love with the demon? Friendship grew into love. Is this a forbidden love...or will Kami spears them by freeing Naruto, without Hinata dying, and let them be together? Will Hinata be able to stop the Akatsuki and Madara and what about the village? Kyuubi!NarutoxStrong!Hinata

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Naruto no Kitsune

* * *

Minato knew that it was going to be rough as soon as the kitsune yokai (fox demon) was sealed inside Hinata. It irrated him how foolish his village were. All they wanted was her death when she wasn't at fault. All they could see was the demon inside the child and not the girl herself.

Jiraiya was right and so was the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Thankfully Hiruzen's son, Asume Sarutobi, bare no ill intent toward the child for he was smart enough to know the difference between the child and the demon. In fact, very few were able to see the differences and they were Minato's and his wife's, Kushina Namikaze, trusted friends.

As soon as Minato saw the bare hatred his village were casting the child, he knew right there and then that the new generations will have the same hatred their parents were baring. He knew that his freind's, Hiashi and Hinati Hyuuga, child won't gain any friends for their parents hatred. He immediately put a stop to it by made it law not to tell the new generations about Hinata being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He thought this might bare a chance for Hinata to gain friends but he knew...it will be useless.

When Minato and Kushina were going to bring news to the Hyuugas about their adoption for the child, the Hyuugas immediately yelled about not wanting to have the _demon_ tainting their clan and that the child was immediately disowned. Minato didn't know how much strength he tried to force himself not to send a Resengan at the Hyuugas' gut. The only ones who were saddened and excepted Hinata were the Cadet Branch, especially Hinata's uncle, Hizashi Hyuuga. Minato and Kushina promised to look after his neice since he won't be there to protect her.

Minato sighed again, as he watched the ceiling with his wife sleeping next to him and Hinata in her crib near their bed. Many were foolish enough to try assinate Hinata and many of them were tortured by him for doing such foolish thinking. Kakashi always send them to Ibiki, oh irony. Kakashi now lives with them after Minato adopted him as his little brother after Rin's death. He knew how lonely and sad his student was since he brokened his best friend's, Obito Uchiha, promise to protect her. The guilt was so extreme that Minato thought that he might attempt suiside. He didn't want that so in the end he decided to adopt him into the family. Kushina didn't mind since she basically saw Kakashi like family already.

Kakashi grew fond of Hinata, now Hinata Namikaze. It seemed that Hinata was fond of Kakashi too along with himself and Kushina.

Minato hoped things will settle down but he knew well enough that things will just get more complicated and harder. But...he did not mind as long as he protected Hinata to stay alive.

* * *

It's been four years since the Kyuubi's attack and everything was going perfectly normal for the Namikaze family. In the beginning of Hinata's baby years weren't so hard for Minato and Kushina. Kushina mentioned to Minato how Hinati saying that Hinata will be a quiet person but had lots of strength inside her. Minato no doubt believed in those words. In fact, the Namikazes noticed how intelligent the girl was.

They immediately started to train the girl to help make her strong. They were very overprotective over her and even Kakashi helped train the girl. They were all afraid what the villagers plan to do to the girl if they weren't around or when she was out going to missions in the near future. The girl was very flexible and when she makes a mistake, they were patient to her of teaching her mistakes.

Hinata grew a normal life with her parents. She never knew that she was adopted nor she cared if she didn't look anything like her adopted parents. All she cared about were their love for her and the happiness she now had. Kakashi was her very favorite uncle but instead called him, nii-san (older brother) instead. Kakashi didn't mind since he grew to see her like a little sister instead of a neice.

But whenever Kushina took her toward the park, Hinata noticed how many adults looked at her. She always held onto Kushina every time she noticed the scary looks they kept throwing at her. She noticed how Kushina always looked at her sadly and always glared at the people right back at them. Hinata didn't know why they were looking at her with such looks. She couldn't comprehend what they all met when she noticed the emotions in their eyes.

Not only that but every time she tried to make friends or even try to play with the other children at the park, their parents always take them away from her. It hurt...her heart ached as they took the children away from her. It was like they saw her as a disease that they couldn't stand for her to be there. She was only able to make a few friends over the years that she was fully greatful.

Her very first friend happened to be Sakura Horuna. She recently found her shy friend from being bullied by older boys. Being the kind hearted that she was, she stopped them from doing anything to her. She wasn't one to get into fights, but if there wasn't anything that her family had taught her...was to always defend the people who deserve them. The shy girl didn't do anything to those bullies so...it actually really irrated her. But once the boys looked at her they immediately ran. Hinata guessed it was because their parents told them too. She still didn't understand why that was but she hoped that she will real soon.

Hinata smiled how she made her first friend with the pink haired girl.

* * *

_Five year old Hinata was walking around the park to see if she could finally make at least one friend. Her mother, Kushina Namikaze, was sitting on the bench, watching as her daughter still stubornly looking for a friend she could make. Kushina smiled at her daughter's stubborness. She along with Minato and Kakashi noticed how much their own stubborness were rubbing off the girl. It was quit interresting how stubborn the girl can get. Seeing how much her daughter wasn't willing to give up like this made her proud and she will bet that her real mother, Hinati Hyuuga, will be equally proud. She found out that Hinata was quit shy over a year ago but with her help the girl became more confident than she did a year ago._

_As Hinata walked around, she noticed a couple of older boys surrounded by something in the middle of their circle. Hinata couldn't tell what it was but she could have swore she heard sniffles. Being the curious five year old that she was, she quietly walked up toward them._

_That's when she gotten a better look. Her eyes widened from what she saw. In the middle of the group was a crying girl that looked about her age, maybe a few months older than her. She went a bit closer to see what was going on but seeing the girl crying she had a faint idea what it was._

_"Look at that big forehead this girl has," One of the boys laughed._

_"What a crybaby!" Another laughed._

_Hearing those words and many more insults made Hinata extemely angry. With her mind set, she came out of her hiding spot._

_"Hey! Leave her alone!" Hinata shouted._

_The guys immediately stopped and turned around to see who would dare stop their fun. The girl perked up and was shocked to see another girl that looked about her age was trying to save her. When the guys noticed her they immediately recognized her._

_"Hey, it's that girl my parents always said to stay away from," One of the boys whispered._

_"Yeah, so did mine. Saying that she was a monster and a demon,"_

_"She is also the Hokage's daughter,"_

_"Let's get out of here,"_

_The boys immediately left before Hinata could do anything but...it didn't surprised her. Lately, many of the children always stayed away from her. With a audable sigh, Hinata walked toward the crying girl. She managed to get a good look at her. To say the least, she thought she looked cute like a puppy. She had shoulder length pink hair with lots of hair covering her forehead and some of her face. She wore a yellow shirt with a brown vest over it. She also wore blue shorts and blue sandals. Hinata noticed her teary eyes were emerald green that showed shyness and fear._

_Hinata smiled at the shy looking girl. "Hey, are you alright? Those boys didn't do anything did they?" Hinata asked softly._

_Hearing the gentle and soft voice coming from the girl sended a warm and happy feeling. She looked at the girl and noticed her lavender slit eyes. Most of the children thought of them scary but to the girl...she thought they were beautiful. All she noticed was the warm and welcoming look in those lavender slit eyes. They showed such kindness that she had never seen before in anyone's._

_"I-I'm fine. They d-didn't d-do anything. Thank you," Sakura said shyly with a small smile._

_Hinata beamed at her with a warm smile. "You're welcome! I don't like boys like them doing such mean things anyway," Hinata said. Hinata then cocked her head to the side. "You know...you should smile more. You have a pretty smile," Hinata said._

_Sakura blushed, no one had ever said anything like that to her before. To hear that to someone say that made her really happy._

_"My name is Hinata, Hinata Namikaze! What's yours?" Hinata asked curiously._

_Sakura at first hesitated but seeing the girl with such an innocent curious look made her give in. "M-my name's...S-Sakura," The girl, Sakura, said._

_Hinata smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Sakura-chan! A-ano...do you...do you want to be my friend?" Hinata asked shyly as she looked at Sakura hopefully._

_Two emerald green eyes widened then looked into those lavender slit eyes and noticed so much hope and sadness in them. Now that she thought about it, her mother and father always looked at this girl with such sadness whenever someone looked at her disdainly. She always wondered what brought such hatred from the village toward Hinata since she was after all, the Hokage's daughter. She couldn't understand why they hated her when she was absolutely the most kindessed person that Sakura had ever met._

_Sakura looked into her soft lavender slit eyes as she nodded. "O-ok," Sakura said with a small smile._

_Hinata immediately beamed at her answer and brought her into a hug. Kushina, who watched from afar, was happy to see her daughter made her first friend. That was how Hinata gained her first friendship._

_

* * *

_

After Hinata made friends with Sakura, she soon gained other friends as well. First were Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino. Shikamaru was the most laziest person that Hinata had ever met but...she couldn't have him any other way. Sometimes she plays Shougi with him and watched the clouds with. Then there was Chouji, Hinata never once thought he was fat but big-boned. She saw Chouji as the most kindest person she ever met and didn't care if he ate too much because that was how he was. Then there was Ino, another girl who was helping her get Sakura out of her shy shell. Ino was a great friend who was very vocal but still kind and friendly.

After them came Kiba, he was a wild friend who was always loud but was always one to stick to his friends. He always brought his friend, Akamaru, with him. Soon came Shino, whom many of her friends never minded him or his bugs. Hinata knew how much he was one of few words but she didn't mind it. Then...came Sasuke Uchiha.

His father, Fugaku Uchiha, was great friends with her father Minato Namikaze in their early years. They never met before because of the busy days in the Uchiha bussiness. Sasuke was a kind boy who loved playing with them. Although, it seemed that he never noticed the way Sakura was looking at him. Hinata sure noticed and so did Ino. At first, Hinata thought Ino too liked Sasuke but after talking to her, she found out that Ino liked someone already. So they both promised each other to find a way to get those two together. Plus, they both agreed they looked good together.

This all happened when she turned 8. Now her and all of her friends were finally going to the Ninja Academy. They all wanted to be ninjas especially Hinata...well maybe not Shikamaru. He said that it was too _troublesome._

Over the years, Hinata was very aware the way people in the village looked at her. It was filled with anger and hatred. Every time she asked her parents or her nii-san why, they always looked at her sadly and try changing the subject. That's when her dream was born. As she walked with her father, she noticed how much people respected her father. That's when she knew what she wanted to be. To be...Hokage, just like her father.

It wasn't because of the respect they showed toward her father but also the responsibility that the Hokage had. She learned from Minato that the Hokage was one that loved and protects their village no matter what. That's what Hinata wanted to be. One to always looked after the village and be there to protect her home. She wanted to be Hokage so she could protect Konoha. That was her dream and always was.

That became her strive goal. Even though she does haave confidence, she still held shyness and less confidence. She was more like her father really. She was always calm and thought things through. Her mother was more hyperactive than anything. She became more confident because of her but still held onto her shyness sometimes.

But...her life soon changed after walking back home after her first day in the Ninja Academy.

* * *

"Bye, see you guys tomorrow!" Hinata said toward her friends as she ran off back home.

"See you tomorrow, Hinata-chan!" Her friends shouted.

Hinata walked happily home. It was her first day at the academy and it wasn't so bad. The only bad thing were her senseis and students, other than her friends, always looked at her disdainly. Her senseis never paid any attention to her or even answer her questions but punish her for something she didn't even do. So far it wasn't going well but with her friends there for her...it wasn't that bad.

She softly sighed as she bend her head down low. It was the only way to avoid the glares and cold looks the villagers gave off. She still could not understand why they bared so much hatred toward her when she hadn't done anything. Hinata wished she could find out and get some answers, but she knew that she wouldn't get any.

As she made a turn, she noticed a drunken mob ahead of the alley she was about to enter. She noticed torches from the slight darkened sky. She also noticed the sharp knives, shovels, and some had kunais and shurikens in their hands. But that's not what caught the girl's attention but their eyes what made her shiver down her spine. The looks in their eyes were expressed with such hatred and anger that scared the Namikaze's soul.

"Today's the day we get rid of the demon once and for all!"

Hinata was confused why the man in the group shouted such words. Soon questions started to arise as they advanced toward her.

_'Demon? What demon? What are they talking about? And why are they walking toward me like that?!'_

Hinata couldn't move, too scared to even move.

"Wh-what d-d-demon? What a-are y-you t-t-talking about?" Hinata meakly said with her voice filled with fear.

"You know what demon, you fuckin' fox girl!"

Lavender slit eyes widened from shock as the ninja in the group bashed her with a kunai toward her cheek. She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. She held onto her cheek and was shocked to feel something wet. She looked down at her hand and her eyes widened in horror to see red blood on her small hand. Hinata looked back at the croud and was only seeing nothing but satisfaction and glee in their eyes. She gulped as they advanced again.

_'I-I have to run! Th-they are trying to kill me! I...I have to get out of here! Move! Move body...MOVE!!!'_

No matter how much her mind screamed those words, her body just won't respond. Soon one of the people grapped onto her shoulder length, raven-blue hair and roughly yanked. Hinata screamed and whimpered how much force they were pulling her hair.

"Shut up, you stupid fox girl!"

She felt someone punch her hard onto her stomach. Her eyes widened as she was soon dropped onto the floor. She held onto her stomach with her arms with her eyes shut tight. She whimpered and coughed hard. She was soon feeling a sudden pain on her arm. She looked down only to see a kunai sticking onto her arm. She grunted as she took it out. Looking up, she noticed two men grabbing onto both of her arms.

"L-Let go of me!!" Hinata shouted.

No one heed to her plea as they tied onto her wrists and ankles.

"Shut up!"

Someone punched her hard toward the same bloody cheek.

"Aaagh!!"

"We said to shut up!"

Two kunai were thrown toward her arms. Blood goozed out from her lavender sweater that her mother just bought her. She let out a whimper as she bit her bottom lip. Suddenly one of the ninjas took out a kunai it strucked it hard onto her right leg and started twisting it.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!"

The pain...it was unbearable. More pain were felt as people started to stab, kick, and punch her entire body. Some twisted their own kunai or shuriken from her other leg and arms. People punched her head and cheeks where her whiskers were. She started to scream again that it started to hurt. Her throat started to get dry. Soon the ropes that were tying her wrists and ankles were loosened. She immediately fell to the cold and bloody, puddled floor.

Hinata whimpered as soon as she fell. Just when she thought it was over, more pain shocked through her back from a lightening jutsu had strucked her back.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!"

"Demon!"

"Danm you Kitsune Yokai!"

"Just die already!"

"Demon Brat!"

"Fox Girl!"

"Die!"

The shouts continued on. Many questions were forming inside the poor girl's mind.

_'Why...why are they doing this? What did I do to make them hate me? Demon? Demon Brat? Fox girl? Why are they calling me that? I...I don't understand. What did I do? Am I...a demon? Is that why they hate me? I...I just don't understand!!'_

Soon enough she felt kunai and shuriken struck her back that went through her lungs. She gasped then immediately coughed out blood. Tears came down hard from her eyes. Just when she thought she was going to die, a spark of chakra soon shot up around her.

Her weak eyes noticed the chakra surrounding her and watched as the people around her back away in fear. Why they were afraid of the chakra was beyod her till she noticed the chakra surrounding her was...yellow?

The chakra gotten larger around her. Hinata slowly started to get dizzy and soon lost consciousness. Just when the mob were going to advanced toward the injured, sleeping Jinchuuriki, they were all knocked unconscious by ANBU Black Ops.

The ANBU with the dog mask immediately ran toward the injured girl. He gently picked her up into his protective arms.

"Send all of these people to Ibiki! Raven, go to the Hokage and inform him about this! Rabbit, go inform Kushina as well, she will want to know what has happened to her daughter," The Dog masked ANBU ordered.

"Hai!" With that, ever ANBU left and did what they were ordered to do.

The Dog ANBU merely went toward the hospital, hoping he wasn't too late.

_'Please be alright, imouto. I'm sorry I couldn't be there much earlier. Just please...please don't die! Don't leave me, aniki, and nee-chan like Obito and Rin,'_ Kakashi begged and prayed as he made his way toward the hospital.

* * *

_'H-huh? Wh-where am I?'_

Lavender slit eyes opened slowly as it took in her surroundings. It was dark...real dark. She could hear water dripping...like she was in a sewers. She painfully picked herself up. Hinata noticed that all of her injuries were gone but the aching feeling was still there. She groaned as she felt the acheing feeling from her head.

She softly sighed and began to look around. She noticed that she was in a sewer...or more like a sewer passageway since there was only one road to it.

_'Where am I? Don't tell me those people threw into a sewer?! Great~! Kiba would begin complaining about my smell tomorrow,'_ Hinata thought.

She looked around as she walked down the path. The water reached toward her ankles and the water dripped from the ceiling. Soon, she began to hear roars and creepy energy up ahead. From what she learned, she was sensing a large amounts of chakra that was filled with bloodlust and evil. Hinata shivered at the feeling. Gulping down the fear away, Hinata kept walking toward the same direction.

That's when she stopped in a dead end. In front of her was huge looking cage like gate. She noticed that in front of the caged-gate was a piece of paper that read 'Seal'. Hinata gulped, nervousily as she walked up toward it. Before she knew it, a large claw smashed right in front of her.

Out of instinct from her training, she jumped back with wide shocked eyes.

_'If I stepped even closer...I would have been smashed!'_ Hinata thought.

A gigantic roar of anger was heard behind those bars. **"If this seal wasn't here, I could have killed you right here, right now!"** It said.

Hinata looked beyond the darkness and noticed two azure blue slit eyes staring right at her. She gasped at the sight behind those bars. Behind them was a beautiful looking fox. It was huge! It's fur was golden yellow with white tips from it's ears and nine tails. She was quit facinated by the creature...especially it's eyes.

Finally finding her voice, she softly asked, "Who...who are you?"

The huge looking fox chuckled that sended shivers down Hinata's spine. She could have sworn she had seen a smirk forming from the fox's mouth. Soon light surrounded the fox that made Hinata shut her eyes tight and had brought her arms up, trying to sheild her eyes by the light. Once the light died down, she looked back to the cage and saw someone else took the kitsune's place.

There stood a handsome looking young man that looked about 17 or 18 years old. He had the same wild spiked hair like her father's and two azure blue slit eyes. A handsome looking face with three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks like her own whisker marks. His nails were extremely long like claws. Two long golden yellow fox ears sticked out with nine long golden yellow tails. He wore an oragne sleeve-less shirt with a long red collared coat with a nine tailed fox on the back. He wore black pants with orange strips and black ninja sandals. Hinata, unintentially, blushed at the sight before her. The young teenaged-kitsune smirked, showing his large fangs.

**"I'm Naruto no Kitsune but people know me as...the Kyuubi no Kitsune,"**

**

* * *

**Hoped you all enjoyed the new chapter of **_Jinchuuriki of Naruto no Kitsune: Hinata Namikaze._** Wonder what's going to happen next? What will Hinata think after finally meeting the demon that is sealed within her? What will Naruto do? How will Minato and Kushina react after their daughter finally finding about the demon within her? You just have wait and find out the next chapter! Please Review and tell me what you all think! Till next time!=^-^=

**Next time on _Jinchuuriki of Naruto no Kitsune: Hinata Namikaze_: Chapter 2: Realization~Jinchuuriki of Naruto no Kitsune**


	3. Chapter 2

_**{~Jinchuuriki of Naruto no Kitsune: Hinata Namikaze~}**_

_***{By xxHinaAngelxx}***_

**.::Main Pairing: Kyuubi!NarutoxStrong!Hinata::.**

**.::Side Pairings: MinaKush, JirTsu, KakaAnko, AsuKur, SasuSaku, ShikaTem, GaaOc, ChouIno, NejiTen, ShinoFem!Haku, Kiba?::.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**~*Chapter 2: Realization ~ Naruto no Kitsune*~**

Hinata looked at the demon in great shock with her lavender-slit eyes widening. She felt like millions of bricks crash down on her as the words that the powerful demon had said from those sinful lips. As she swirled with many emotions that were being shown from her shining eyes, Naruto watched in amusement and fasination as he watched the emotions being expressed in his jailor's angelic face.

"Y-you're Kyuubi?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

Naruto merely smirked upon the expression the girl had made. It was...adorable. Which, by the way, quite honestly confused him. Not to mention a little freaked out and slightly ticked. He never thought of anything cute, much less _adorable_! This just made him cringe upon the emotions the human was giving him. In fact, these emotions of possessiveness, happiness, and heat were said somewhere from the Kitsune Clan many eons ago.

He felt like groaning in frustration. _'I'm suppose to hate this human girl!'_ Naruto shouted in his private thoughts. He could _not_ like this timid human! Her past village leader was the reason he was even in here. It was humilliating for the all powerful Biiju.

Yet...he couldn't find himself hating the girl in front of him. Right now she looked frail and more fragile than Naruto had ever seen her in. In fact, he felt slightly...guilty?

Naruto mentally shook his head. _'What the fuck am I thinking! _Me _feeling _guilty_? I must be losing my mind!'_ Naruto thought with an angry growl.

Getting out of his thoughts, he answered. "I did just say that,"

"B-but...I thought Sandaime-sama killed you," Hinata said, now more confused than ever, which that wasn't good for the eight year old.

Naruto gave out an insane and cruel-cold laugh of amusement, much to Hinata's annoyance and fear. She could feel a shiver of fear running down her spine. The laugh was cold, devoid of any sincerity. It held insanity of cruelity that destroyed many lives without a shred of guilt. It was cruel with no sympathy upon her confusion and amusement for her fear. It was mocking and cruel. It was a laugh that Hinata had never heard before in her life.

"Your _Sandaime-Ojiisan_ could never kill me. No mortal could ever kill an immortal demon. The only thing he _could_ do was, sadly, sealing me inside of a mortal baby," Naruto explained with a sadistic smirk. His eyes gleamed of insane pleasure to torture the girl, which colored his blue eyes into a darker shade of storming blue that mirrored a storming ocean and sky.

Hinata's eyes widened. She felt fear welling up inside her heart as it beated against her chest rapidly. She could hear the fast rythem of her heart in her ears. Sweat dripped down her now much paler face, which slightly stung her injured face.

"Wh-what?" Hinata's eyes filled with fear, much to the demon's joy.

Naruto's smirk grew with cruel enjoyment, and summoned his golden chakra. He willed it toward Hinata with ease, as it wrapped around the fragile girl. Hinata let out a gasp as she felt the chakra started to heal her injuries in a fast rate. She found herself shivering even though the chakra warmed her. Her cheeks flushed when she noticed the chakra bringing her closer to the blond demon and to his height. She let out another shiver when she felt his hot breath against her sensitive ear and neck as Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry," Naruto said, as he licked her flushed, whiskered cheek. "I don't plan on having you die on me. After all, if you die then I die, my sweet little Jinchuuriki,"

Hinata, again, shivered then let out a whimper when Naruto licked her neck suductively and nimble it. The bite was rough, yet gentle for reasons Hinata didn't know. She felt hot as her heart beated rapidly against her ribcage. A small, innocent moan slipped out of her pouted pink lips.

"N-Naruto...s-s-stop...!" Hinata whimpered out with a maddening blush spread across her cheeks.

Naruto chuckled, but backed off and admired the mark on her neck, which slightly dripped with blood. He let out a smirk and licked his lips, which held a bit of Hinata's blood. _'I may not like her, but I sure don't hate her. She's quite amusing. Not to mention, since she's _my _Jinchuuriki...well,I'm really not one to share,'_ Naruto thought sadistically, as he watched the hickey changed into a black kitsune tattoo with nine-tails.

"It's time for you to wake up. You'll be hearing me real soon, my lavender Jinchuuriki," Naruto said with a smirk, his eyes gleaming with shining his darkened blue slit eyes.

"What...?" Hinata asked in a slight daze, then her vision suddenly began to darken all around her.

Naruto watched as Hinata slowly dissappeared from her mind. The smirk never left his lips. _'Yes...you'll be hearing me real soon...Hinata,'_ Naruto thought, looking foreward to meet his cute jailor real soon.

**(((~o00**00o~)))**

She let out a groan as she slowly began to open her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurry, but still made out the bright white cieling above her. Confusion was expressed in her lavender pupil-less slit eyes.

As she tried to move or sit up a sudden shock of pain ran through her body. She let out a painful groan, even though the pain wasn't as great as it was before it was still a bit painful for her young body.

"Nata-chan! Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" A familiar warm and worried voice asked.

She turned to meet a pair of two familiar bright emerald green eyes. They were eyes that always calmed her down in her most fearfullest and stressfull times, which were rare.

"K-Kaa-chan," Hinata replied weakly.

"I'm here, Nata-chan. Everything's ok now," Kushina said soothingly, even though her eyes expressed her concern and worry over her precious daughter.

"How are you doing, Hime-chan?" Hinata heard her father asked with concern evident in his voice.

Hinata moved her eyes away from her loving mother to see Minato, Kakashi, and Jiraiya walking in the room. They all held worried expressions, along with a slight grim and serious edged with their worry over the young Namikaze.

"I-I'm fine, Otou-san," Hinata said softly, letting out a weak smile so she can reasure her worried family.

Minato sighed as he sat the other side of Hinata's bed, and gently held his daughter's smaller and fragile hand. This was one of his most biggest fears and concerns since he began to realize his village could not see his daughter other than the Kyuubi just as Jiraiya and Sarutobi had predicted.

"Otou-san...wh-what _really_ happened the night of Kyuubi's attack?" Hinata asked, hesitantly.

Minato's eyes widened, but he wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone else in the room looked at Hinata in shock and slight fear upon hearing their horrifying fears being questioned.

"Wh-what do you mean by that, Hime-chan?" Minato asked nervously.

Hinata bit her bottom lip nervously. She quickly noticed the tense atmosphere around everyone and was now really nervous to ask, but knew she had to ask from her father instead of Kyuubi. She could feel a tingling feeling from her neck; the same spot where the golden-yellow kitsune yokai bit on her.

"W-well...ano...when I fell unconscious I w-was..." Hinata took a shaky breath and continued. "I-I found myself in s-s-some kind of sewer. When I went deeper inside I-I heard someone calling me. There I saw a huge c-cage with some k-k-kind of seal in front of it,"

As Hinata continued on with her story, everyone grew paler and paler with each word.

"Then that w-was when I m-m-met the Lord of Demons, K-Kyuubi," Hinata finished as she fidgetted, even with the slight jolt of pain prickling around her body from moving a bit. "S-so...is it true? K-Kyuubi said that h-he was sealed inside of me the d-day he attacked when I was born,"

She watched as her father sighed as he closed his eyes. Now Hinata felt really guilty for asking when she noted the weary and slightly much older look upon Minato's face. It just didn't suit her father looking more older instead of his young and optimistic expression.

"Yes..." He finally answered. "It's all true. The day Kyuubi attacked Konoha there was no way to defeat him because he was a Yokai Bijuu...an _immortal_ Demon Lord. The only way to defeat Kyuubi was to..." He faltered hesitantly.

"...To seal it in a new born baby," Jiraiya finished grimly.

"That new born baby was me...I was the only one born on that day wasn't I?" Hinata stated than questioning.

Either way, Jiraiya and Minato nodded.

Kushina brought Hinata closer to her in a familiar warm embrace. "I'm sorry we never told you this, Nata-chan. We didn't want to give you this burden on you until you were ready to know," She said softly.

Hinata shook her head as she held onto her mother tightly close to her. "I-It's ok, okaa-chan. This all made sense about my birthmarks and why the village always...give me those stares," She said depressingly.

She could see her father's expression darkened for reasons she doesn't know. Shaking her head, she buried herself within her mother's protective embrace.

"Don't worry about what the village think about you, Nata-chan. They're just too blinded and stupid to let go of their hatred. _You_ are not Kyuubi, do you understand me? You're nothing like him, Nata-chan. You are my precious daughter, so don't you think other wise, dattebane!" Kushina said firmly, yet held warmth of love for her daughter.

Hinata's eyes widened then softened and let out a soft smile. Her mother always knew how to make her feel better no matter what. She could feel her mother's love for her and knew she was lucky to have her and her father.

"She's right, Hime-chan," Minato said softly, sitting the his daughter's other side and gently hugged his wife and daughter. "You're in fact a hero of Konoha for holding the Kyuubi. You are my precious little princess that I wouldn't trade for anything,"

Jiraiya and Kakashi smiled at the scene. They knew the bond was growing much stronger than before after this realization to Hinata. A bond that won't be easily broken.

**(((~o00**00o~)))**

For about four years gone by since that day when Hinata discovered being Kyuubi's jailor. Ever since on that day did she train harder and more determined than ever to become Hokage. Not only to protect her precious home, but to show the villagers that she was nothing like Kyuubi or a monster.

As the years gone by Hinata discovered to communicate with Kyuubi, who kept growling to call him _Naruto_, just as he can communicate with her. Most of the time, Naruto usually did this to annoy her which always made her pout when he admitted it. They used to fight in her mind almost everyday that wasn't like Hinata to do toward others, but if one were to have heard they would have thought it was like a marrying couple fighting to one another.

Hinata always made sure to hide the tattoo Naruto had given on her neck before leaving from bed. She could hear Naruto's amusement every time she hid it away. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she's gotten the feeling she wasn't going to like it when she does.

Over time they began to grow more and more comfortable with each other that almost became that of friendship. But, because of their stubborness, they never admitted it. Their relationship was slightly complex, but both agreed that no matter what the other thought they knew they will help the other at whatever it may be.

Of course, this brought confusion and frustration toward Naruto when he realized he was getting more comfortable and softer toward his Jinchuuriki. He then figured it was probably because she was _his_ Jinchuuriki. Key word: _HIS!_ Meaning she was his property and figured she was the only one he's gotten soft around...which still didn't appeal him much. He's was still ruthless and cold-hearted toward others which was a relief to him.

Now after about four years, Hinata was finally going to do her Gennin Exam and go through her first step to reach her goal. Her first step to become Hokage with her true friends right by her side.

**(((~o00**00o~)))**

It was dark and shadowed from an undercave that we see a group of people standing on muddy stones. Above them was a huge statue with nine white eyes with only two shining. In the middle who was looked up as their leader was transparent just as everyone else. They were glowed and outlined as shadows with a rainbow-green shine around their shadowed bodies.

"What have you gotten to report for me?" The leader ordered.

"We've finally found the Ookami Bijuu's Jinchuuriki," One of them stated.

"Who is Kazuya's jailor then?" The leader asked.

"The jailor is...Muunraito Hikari," Another said.

"Hikari? You mean from the Hikari Clan? I thought they were all wiped out?" One of them shouted.

"It appears one of them survived the massacre," The leader muttered. "Where is she located?"

"She's heading toward Suna,"

"Suna? Hmm, this is not good. She'll immediately alert the village's Jinchuuriki about our organization going after them," The leader frowned.

"She won't be easy to capture, leader-sama,"

"He's right. Several times we tried and failed. She's already close to her prisoner. She has more control over the Biiju's chakra than any other Jinchuuriki, except possibly Ichibi's, Nibi's, and Hachibi's Jinchuurikis,"

"Either way, capture her. Do whatever you wish, but you _must_ get her away from Suna. It would be a disaster if she ever comes across Ichibi's jailor," The leader ordered.

"Hai!"

"What about Naruto's Jinchuuriki, Itachi, Kisame?" The leader questioned.

"...She's still in Konoha training to be Gennin. She's growing stronger and stronger with her adopted father being the Yondaime and her mother being the Crimson Princess of Uzushiogakure, along with Copy-Cat Kakashi and the Toad Sennin Jiraiya training her," Itachi reported.

"That will be problem, but of no matter. We're still stronger than she is," The leader said.

"When shall we capture her?" Kisame asked anxiously.

"Around this year or in four years time. Our plans aren't completely ready. Till then, keep an eye out for Naruto's jailor. If you see the opportunity, take it," The leader said with narrowed eyes.

**(((~o00**00o~)))**

_***{xxHinAngelxx's Notes}***_

_FINALLY! I've finally finished the second chapter! After finally coming up for the second chapter, I've finally finished it! It was such a major block that made me scream and cry as I try to come up with this. (groans) My hand and brain hurt now! I hope this won't happen again for the third chapter. It's going to be much easier now, but I have a lot of fics I need to finish on so you'll still have to wait. Hopefully it won't take a year like this one._

_Hope you all enjoy, even if it was short. I tried my best! Please Review and tell me how it's coming! Till next time~! =^-^=_

**Next time on _Jinchuuriki of Naruto no Kitsune: Hinata Namikaze _:: ~*Chapter 3: Gennin Exame Gone Wrong!*~**


End file.
